


Договор превыше всего

by Vinsachi



Category: American Gods (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Banter, Canonical Use of Slurs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sexist Language, Shadow Keeps Sweeney's Coin, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 07:34:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12907194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinsachi/pseuds/Vinsachi
Summary: - На первой встрече я выбил из тебя все дерьмо.- Как сказать. - Суини склонил голову в другую сторону. – Просто знай: бывали у меня  и пострашнее. Он вздохнул и ущипнул себя за подживающую переносицу. – Если тебе неинтересно…- Неинтересно. – Проблема была в том, что все было наоборот. В том, что он как раз хотел этого. В том, что он знал, насколько, бля, тут все сложно.





	Договор превыше всего

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [points bought](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11456640) by [spookykingdomstarlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookykingdomstarlight/pseuds/spookykingdomstarlight). 



\- Гони назад монету, манда.

Ресторанчик был не лучшим на памяти Тени – обычная китайская забегаловка, каких полно в любом городе, но в какой-то момент он решил вести себя так, словно это – лучшее место из всех, где ему доводилось бывать. С самой вкусной едой. И ничто на свете, даже агрессивный шпала-лепрекон, не помешает ему насладиться самым великолепным обедом в его жизни. Потянувшись вперед, он намеренно проигнорировал Суини, зачерпнув себе целую горку жареного риса, а потом намеренно проигнорировал его снова, положив ее себе на тарелку. Ему казалось, что он прямо-таки слышит, как зубы у Суини стачиваются друг о друга, а челюсти скрипят от жгучего разочарования. Чем дольше Тень медлил, тем громче становился звук.

Когда Тень наконец соизволил взглянуть на Суини, лицо у того уже пошло красными пятнами – по дикому контрасту с морковного оттенка волосами. – Херово выглядишь, - сказал Тень, прежде чем отправить в рот добрую порцию риса – не то бы он пустился в подробное перечисление многочисленных порезов и синяков, которые испещряли лицо Суини. Медленно прожевав рис, Тень проглотил его и кивнул. – Вообще-то ты сам дал мне монету. Вот так заявляться за ней – грубовато, знаешь ли.

 - Это была, - произнес Суини, взвешивая слова, усмиряя свой гнев чем-то слишком яростным, чтобы назвать это терпением, - ошибка. Я дал тебе, сука, не ту монету.

Сидящий напротив Тени Среда наблюдал за сценой таким выражением, будто в жизни не видел ничего увлекательней. Неподдельная радость: она искрилась в его здоровом глазу, а в уголке рта притаилась улыбка. Это было заразно. Тень уже много дней не чувствовал такого подъема.

 - Ну, тогда жаль, - сказал Тень скорбным голосом. Он прицокнул, еще и покачал головой впридачу. – Мне она типа как бы нравится.

На самом деле ему было насрать на ту монету; по правде, он чуть ли не швырнул ее в могилу Лоры, едва придя на кладбище. Просто дать ей упасть в грязь и гнить вместе с Лорой – вот и все, и плевать. Или оставить ее в качестве последнего подарка некогда любимой жене. Он и сам не мог понять, почему так решил, просто случившееся с ней лежало на душе мертвым грузом, и с него было довольно. По крайне мере, так он сам себе говорил: ему есть чем заняться, кроме как связывать себя с этим куском дурацкого золота. С Лорой покончено. А вот монета… монету он придержал. Впрочем, она уже начинала неслабо ему досаждать. Всякий раз, собираясь купить что-то, Тень натыкался на эту монету в пригоршне других – бесполезную в стране, где всем заправляли профили президентов. А еще казалось: чем  дольше он ее с собой таскает, тем тяжелее она становится.

Но видеть, как Суини чуть ли не пеной из-за этого исходит? Такое удовольствие точно не купишь ни за какие деньги. Так что в некотором смысле монетка начинала приносить пользу.

\- Ты типа – че?! - Суини выругался, и, хоть Тень и не знал этого языка, посыл был ему предельно ясен. Да, все ясно: подробно и на удивление речисто.

\- Да ты говнюк самый настоящий! Это моя _счастливая_ монета.

\- Говорят, - ответил Тень, разыгрывая высокомерную холодность, которой он на самом деле не чувствовал, - человек сам творит свою удачу.

Суини процедил сквозь плотно сжатые зубы: – Я не просто человек. А Соединенные Штаты гребаной Америки - последнее ебучее место на этой проклятой богами планете, куда я отправился бы творить свою чертову удачу. К твоему, бля, сведению.

\- Ну ладно. - Тень поднял руки и улыбнулся, как бы по-дружески. Чувак дело говорил. Или лепрекон. Чувак-лепрекон. - Прости. Я тебя понял.

\- Отдай монету. – Теперь в его голосе слышалось нечто, уже вовсе не похожее на веселость. Может, отчаяние. Или страх. Чувак реально выглядел ужасно – измотанным и перепуганным. С кухни донесся громкий шум, и Суини передернуло. А он и без того почти трясся от захлестывавших его эмоций, будто они не могли уместиться в этом немаленьком теле. – Я отъебусь, если тебе так надо. Просто –

\- Скажи «пожалуйста», - ответил Тень. Он хорошо усвоил: с людьми, которые пытаются сесть тебе на голову, и вести себя нужно по-скотски. В тюрьме он не лез на рожон, делал то, что от него требуется, тогда, когда требуется – и не больше. «Больше» в тюрьме означало быть свиньей по отношению к парню, который еще недавно разделал тебя под орех. В тюрьме он держался от всего этого подальше.

Но, блин, это была не тюрьма. И он не боялся Суини, пусть и тот и ввязывался в драки, начинать которые  не имел права.

\- Еби меня в сраку, - пробормотал Суини. И громче: - _Пожалуйста_ , мудак ты наглючий.

Среда подмигнул Тени через стол, и тот уже не мог сдержаться, и его улыбка превратилась в агрессивную ухмылку довольства. Он тянул время, не давая словам соскочить с языка еще несколько секунд. В наступившей тишине было отчетливо слышно, как тикают часы. – Если ты настаиваешь.

Его фокус не был так хорош, как у Суини. Просто монетка в рукаве – маленький прикол, который он придумал для себя, пытаясь разгадать, как же срабатывал трюк у Суини. Но распахнутые в удивлении глаза Суини в момент, когда Тень щелчком выбросил монету вперед, то, как он замешкался, пытаясь сообразить, что происходит, то, как чертова монетка стукнула Суини прямо по лбу, прежде чем упасть в его раскрытую ладонь – оно того, черт возьми, стоило.

Среда рассмеялся – аж загоготал, но этот звук затих где-то на периферии, пока Тень наблюдал за Суини, который не мог оторвать взгляда от монеты на ладони. Если бы Тень подбирал правильное слово, он бы назвал это удивлением.

И, как ни странно, это удивление очень шло Суини.

Пока тот не испортил всю картину: вскочил на ноги, сунул монету в карман и чуть ли не зарычал на Тень, после чего наградил его презрительной ухмылкой, а потом ринулся к двери и крикнул, не оборачиваясь:

\- Премного благодарен, сукан.

По контрасту со сказанным в его тоне почти слышалась удовлетворенность.

\- Мы будем в мотеле «Стар Брайт», - любезно крикнул Среда ему вслед.

Наградой Среде был вздернутый средний палец, и в этом жесте было меньше гнева, чем вроде бы полагалось.

\- Ну и какого черта это было? - спросил Тень, наполовину развернувшись на стуле и глядя, как Суини прет прямо в гущу транспортного потока. Какой-то автомобиль чуть не врезался в него, успев свернуть в последнюю секунду и лишь добавив пару гудков к шумовому загрязнению чикагского воздуха.

\- Не мог найти лучшего способа устроить свидание с лепреконом, мой мальчик, - вот и все, что ответил Среда. Глупо, потому что это было последнее, чего Тени хотелось. - Если действительно хочешь привлечь его внимание, оставь немного сливок и хлеба на подоконнике.

\- Нет. - Тень возмущенно замотал головой. – Я не буду этого делать. Я запру дверь, а он будет держаться подальше, как можно дальше от меня. Как он и сказал.

Среда лишь пожал плечами, уголки его губ опустились, выражая то ли неодобрение, то ли согласие, и Тень махнул на это рукой, ведь он уже понимал: о некоторых вещах ему попросту не хочется знать.

*

Вообще-то Суини и не думал держаться подальше, как можно дальше от него.

*

 - Ну че, темноглазый ты еблан, - сказал Суини, врываясь в надежно запертую дверь

Тениного мотельного номера – так внезапно, что Тень чуть удар не хватил на месте. Взгляд у Суини был дикий, как и всегда, но в глазах плясал еще какой-то огонек, которого Тень не видел с того вечера в баре у Джек.

 А еще это ему шло, но будь проклят Тень, если признается себе в этом.

Особенно когда в венах пульсировал адреналин, а еще ему нужно было вытереть с ковра до херища зубной пасты, потому как он обронил щетку на пол, когда входил в спальню. – Ты как сюда вообще попал? – спросил Тень; скорее пробубнил – слишком мягко это прозвучало. Все из-за пасты, которую он так и не успел выплюнуть. Прозвучало примерно как _«тыкаксюавбфепоал»._

Суини наморщил нос. - Прелестно, - сказал он, захлопывая за собой дверь. Он дернул за пуговицу своей рубашки, невольно вызывая в памяти Тени тот же самый жест, и Тень уже реально приготовился к тому, что ему придется повторно надрать Суини задницу.

Подняв палец кверху, Тень отвернулся, выплюнул пасту в раковину и оперся рукой о дверной косяк. - Послушай, - сказал он, приходя в себя. – Я не в настроении. С прошлого раза еще все болит –

\- Хорошее же ты делаешь предложеньице ограбленному лепрекону, а? – По оскорбленному тону Тень не мог понять, шутит Суини или говорит серьезно. Когда Суини скомкал снятую футболку, Тень вдруг отметил про себя, как Суини широк в плечах, весь такой в дурацкой белой безрукавке и в дурацких подтяжках. Какое-то мгновение ему было все равно, шутка это или нет.

\- Я не делаю ограбленным лепреконам никаких предложений, - заметил Тень рассудительным тоном. Он и вправду не делал предложений никому, по крайней мере, после Лоры. А теперь, когда Лора умерла...

Это означало бы проявить неуважение. А он этого не хотел. Но какая-то малая часть его, быть может, желала, чтобы он таки сделал это предложение, а еще одна крошечная часть – абсолютно точно хотела этого.

\- Поверить, бля, не могу. – А может, Тени было отчасти приятно наблюдать, как Суини теряет терпение. – Мы же договорились. «Если ты настаиваешь», помнишь? – Он произнес эти слова прямо как Тень, отчего у того по спине пробежал холодок.

Еби меня в сраку, сказал Суини. A Тень – вот же придурок – _так ему и ответил_.

\- Слышал когда-нибудь о сарказме? – спросил Тень. Лицо у него горело. Он попытался заглянуть Суини в глаза, но тот стоял чуть поодаль, и пялиться в пол было лучшим выходом.

\- Слова обязывают, Тень Мун, с сарказмом или без. И ты хорошо выучишь этот урок, прежде чем влипнешь в неприятности.

 _Как будто у меня мало было неприятностей_ , подумал Тень. – Так ты хочешь сказать, что теперь я должен заняться с тобой сексом? То есть, по-твоему, это мы сейчас должны сделать?

\- Нет, но будет пиздец как обидно, если ты откажешься после всего, через что я прошел. Я и так уже должен одному мудаку, не хочу быть должен и второму.

Тень прищурился.

\- В любом случае, образно говоря, - поправился Суини, как-то слишком несерьезно для ситуации, в которой оказался, – я бы не заключал подобный договор с большим парнем, чтоб ты знал.

Да, в каком-то смысле Тень вообще в это не верил. Теперь он уже не верил ни единому слову Суини. – Тебя что, вообще не ебет эта ситуация? Зуб даю, ты совсем не думал о трахе, когда сказал это.

Суини скользнул взглядом по телу Тени. В глазах промелькнула задумчивость, и он слегка наклонил голову. – Не пойми меня неправильно, Тень, ухлестывать за тобой или что-то в этом роде я не собираюсь, но непривлекательным тебя не назовешь.

\- На первой встрече я выбил из тебя все дерьмо.

\- Как сказать. - Суини склонил голову в другую сторону. – Просто знай: бывали у меня  и пострашнее. Он вздохнул и ущипнул себя за подживающую переносицу. – Если тебе неинтересно…

\- Неинтересно. – Проблема была в том, что все было наоборот. В том, что он как раз хотел этого. В том, что он знал, насколько, бля, тут все сложно. – Да и вообще, какого черта? Серьезно, ты решил сделать это, потому что я сказал, что настаиваю? А если бы ты не захотел?

\- Че, думаешь, я не смог бы при желании выжать из тебя другие определения? – Он фыркнул и рассмеялся – до чертей снисходительно. От прихиппованного мудилы вроде Суини было на удивление неудивительно слышать подобное. - Тень, я почти оскорблен. Ну, так что, сделаем это или как? Не у всех есть время торчать здесь вечно.

Вся жизнь Тени сузилась до несмелого «да» в ответ на любую безумную херню, так что был некий смысл в том, когда его рот открылся – независимо от сознания и всего прочего – и он сказал то, что сказал. Слова, которых он бы в жизни не произнес – в той прошлой жизни, в которой еще не было Среды. – Ну ладно. – Он взмахнул руками. – Какого хрена, почему бы и нет?

\- Ага, вот и молодцом. – С прыткостью, удивительной для человека его роста, Суини выскользнул из ботинок. – Как мило, что ты почистил для меня зубы, очень по-джентльменски.

Носки у Суини были девственно белые, и это отвлекало Тень. Он ожидал чего-то… вульгарнее, что ли. Только поэтому он все еще мешкал с ответом, только поэтому он так и стоял ошарашенный, когда Суини вдруг придвинулся к нему. - Заткнись, - сказал он, наконец, инстинктивно понимая, что это была поддевка в игре, и хреновый, самый хреновый из всех хреновых камбэков.

\- Уделай меня. 

Тень так и поступил, вцепившись пальцами в эти чертовы чумовые волосы Суини, и притянул его к себе. Прихватив губы Суини зубами, он не просто заткнул его. Это было славно, лучше, чем славно и совсем не мило, - и поэтому так восхитительно. Задумайся он на секунду – понял бы, что Суини и тут поведет себя по-еблански – в своей обычной манере.

Впрочем, ебланом он и остался - некоторые вещи никогда не меняются; но целовался Суини классно, не слишком шуруя языком – и снова сюрприз, ведь он так любил болтать – и вот он податливо изогнулся в руках Тени, позволяя ему вести, даже когда Тень толкнул его на кровать. Суини зашелся в восторженном смехе и раскинул руки, будто стремясь охватить как можно больше пространства, падая на простыни. А может, он просто хотел привлечь внимание к своему стоячему херу, распиравшему ткань джинсов.

Казалось, Суини вовсю наслаждался собой.

\- Штаны снимешь или я должен тут стоять и восхищаться твоим видом? - спросил Тень, изображая равнодушие.

Суини вздохнул, выгнулся, выпутался из подтяжек, скинул штаны, а Тень все это время наблюдал за ним с края кровати, все поражаясь тому, с какой легкостью Суини ему поддался. Жаль, что он не вел себя так всегда. Может, он бы понравился Тени капельку больше. Еще и потому, что теперь он не болтал. Отшвырнув шмотки в сторону, он усмехнулся, довольный собой.

\- Носки тоже.

\- Да че ты мне мозг ебешь, - сказал Суини, стягивая их. Он поиграл бровями. Когда Суини выпрямился, его хер, наполовину налитой, шлепнул его по животу. – Прибалдел уже, да?

 _Да сам ты прибалдел_. Тень потянулся к своей ширинке и расстегнул ее слегка трясущимися руками. Он провел ладонями по телу, чувствуя, как от этих касаний наслаждение со свистом проносится по венам. Он не занимался этим с другим человеком уже давно, слишком давно. С легкой дрожью в голосе Тень сказал: - Мне просто носки не нравятся.

\- Ну конечно.

У Тени проскочила мысль превратить раздевание в масштабное зрелище, но ему уже надоело ждать, а весь вид Суини манил его еще больше, чем он мог представить, пусть даже Суини не до конца разделся. Тень мог сказать наверняка, что Суини мускулистый – это было видно уже по бедрам – но он готов был поспорить, что ни грудь, ни пресс у того не подкачали.

Может, проверит потом.

Забравшись в кровать, он просунул одну ногу между ног Суини, стянул свою футболку-хенли и швырнул ее в стену. Глянув на Суини сверху вниз, он заметил, как потемнели у того глаза. Суини провел языком по нижней губе. - Бля, - сказал он – как всегда, красноречиво.

Тень подался вперед, сгребая Суини в охапку и одновременно целуя его. Его член скользнул по жаркому Суининому бедру.

Оживившись, Суини застонал, и снова, и снова, когда Тень обвел большим пальцем его головку, чуть коснулся крайней плоти, прежде чем оттянуть ее, медленно и мягко. Наверное, мягче, чем сукан Суини того заслуживал.

Знай он обо всем заранее – прихватил бы смазку. Но эта гениальная идея принадлежала Суини; это ему следовало бы подготовиться. На самом-то деле.

Не то чтобы он жаловался. Судя по звукам, слетавшим с его губ, и отсутствию нареканий – ему было хорошо, просто в самый раз. И Тень не мог бы сказать, что он так уж против. Прижавшись к гладкому, бугрящемуся мускулами телу Суини, Тень и в самом деле не мог представить лучшего места, где бы ему хотелось сейчас оказаться.

Охнув, Тень качнул бедрами, войдя в нужный ритм быстрее, чем сам ожидал. Было хорошо, охренительно хорошо и еще лучше, будто бы молния гуляла вверх-вниз по его позвоночнику, набирая обороты, пока Тень сам не стал сплошной движущейся, вздрагивающей конструкцией. Какая-то часть его до сих пор не могла во все это поверить – крошечная часть на краю сознания, которая еще была способна думать трезво. _Твою налево, ты трахаешься с Бешеным Суини._ А другая часть – побольше, та, которую он не хотел признавать – была просто рада возможности побыть с кем-то – пусть даже с Бешеным Суини.

Сука, что ж все так печально?

\- Бля, - сказал Суини, поворачивая голову и дыша глубоко, неровно, пока все в нем с силой сжималось. – Еб твою мать, Тень.

Он кончил Тени в ладонь горяченной струей, и в тот же момент Тень самого прошило разрядом. Весь липкий, он скатился с тела Суини, чтобы вытянуться рядом с ним. И тогда он взял руку Суини и просунул ее себе под голову.

Никто из них не придал значения этому жесту. И будь Тень проклят, если когда-нибудь снизойдет до того, чтобы назвать это лаской. Потому что никакая это не ласка была.

\- Срань господня.

Суини снова рассмеялся. И Тень не мог не признать: это был хороший смех, теплый, манящий, не такой резкий, как он ожидал. От этого смеха Тени стало хорошо. Хотя он ни за что не признается себе в этом. – Вряд ли то, что мы сделали, имеет какое-то отношение к Господу, пацан.

\- Ты хочешь сказать: я сделал, - сказал Тень, смеясь вместе с ним. – Я всю работу провернул.

\- Епть, наверное. Не знаю. В общем, ты не жаловался.

\- Нет, - признал Тень, - не жаловался.

Приподнявшись, Суини охнул и вытащил руку  из-под Тениной шеи, чтобы потянуться. – Не знаю как тебе, а мне, бля, не помешает курнуть. – И тут Суини достал сигарету у себя из-за уха. Тень был стопроцентно уверен, что раньше ее там не было. Суини протянул ему сигарету. - Будешь?

Тень покачал головой.

\- Ну и зря. Это будет моя лучшая сигарета за весь день.

\- Приму это к сведению.

Суини вытащил зажигалку – откуда, Тень и знать не хотел – и подкурил. Суини затянулся – кончик сигареты вспыхнул оранжевым огоньком - прикрыл глаза и запрокинул голову, и на шее у него заиграли мышцы. Суини выдохнул дым в потолок, выдав длинную очередь колечек, проходящих одно в другое. – Ты бы поостерегся, Тень. Играешь с опасными людьми.

Он подумал о Лоре. О тюрьме. Если и существовал некий универсальный закон Тени Муна, наверное, это он и был. – Мне не впервой.

Суини вздернул бровь. – Думаю, скоро ты поймешь, как ошибаешься.

Закатив глаза, Тень устроился на кровати поудобнее. Для этого потребовалось чуть придвинуться к Суини и задеть коленом его бедро, - а впрочем, это было хорошо.

\- В постельном трепе ты так себе. Тебе говорили?

\- И не один раз. – От курева в его голосе будто перекатывался гравий. – Типа от этого что-то изменится.

\- Может, и нет. Что я могу теперь с этим поделать.

\- И ты, и я.

Где-то на уровне Тениных ключиц неприятно потянуло – муторное, лишнее чувство. Он заключил пари, приняв условия. Он вступил в игру; путь назад был отрезан. Суини уже не сможет напугать его ненужными предупреждениями. – Увидимся еще?

\- В Висконсине, полагаю. - Суини глубокомысленно кивнул, скосив глаза в сторону Тени. Он уже больше походил на себя, чем секунду назад, и Тень решил, что это к лучшему. – Хочешь еще повторить?

_Нет._

_Да._

\- Просто хочу знать, как ты провернул тот фокус с монетой.

Суини ухмыльнулся, криво и чуть придурковато. – Взять монету из воздуха не труднее, чем взять монету из воздуха. Вот и весь фокус. – Сложив пальцы щепоткой, Суини продемонстрировал его, швырнув золотую монетку в Тень. Эта отличалась от первой. Наверняка фальшивая. Суини больше не повторит этой ошибки. Он поднялся с кровати, сгреб в кучу штаны, носки, белье и по очереди натянул их на себя. - Увидимся, Тень.

Тень улыбнулся. Он ничего не ответил, но когда Суини выскользнул в ночь, вспыхивая оранжевым огоньком, он надеялся, что так и будет.


End file.
